


Better Times

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2019 hogwarts ldws, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: A gift brings back old memories for Severus.Written for round three of the 2019 hogwarts_ldws





	Better Times

**Author's Note:**

> I recently participated in Hogwarts_LDWS fest at LiveJournal. Huge thanks go out to Too_dle_oo for organizing this fest and to Toblass for coming up with the prompts.
> 
> This was a fun little fest that involved writing a drabble each week to a specific prompt and an exact length (which both varied each week). Each week votes were cast and some writers eliminated. To my surprise, I managed to make it all the way to the final round and came in second. I will be posting my five drabbles for this challenge in order. 
> 
> Week three prompt: Leather  
Word count: exactly 200 words  
ETA: I noticed that AO3's word counts differ from what was required for the fest. For the sake of continuity and fairness, Hogwarts_LDWS asked all participants to run their drabbles through a specific word counter here at https://www.wordcounttool.com
> 
> All of the drabbles throughout the fest were great. If you want to check them out go to hogwarts_ldws: https://hogwarts-ldws.livejournal.com/

Better Times  


“What's this?”

“Cissy remembered your birthday. It's just a small token. She noticed that your old one was worn and a bit ratty looking.”

She wasn't wrong, Severus mused later as he fingered the old leather coin-purse that had belonged to his da, barely held together now, patched and mended with magic. It was faded, but soft and supple from years of use, it felt like silk. He should just toss it out. Narcissa's was of the finest craftsmanship and gifted with affection. It wasn't as if old Toby Snape hadn't been a mean bastard and a horrible father, to boot.

And yet—it hadn't always been so, had it? Back before the mill closed and the money got tight and the drunken rages became the norm, things _had_ been different then.

Holding that worn bit of leather brought to mind happier times. His da, patting his head and pulling out the very same coin-purse. “Here ya go sonny, buy yer-self some sweets. Don't overdo, er yer ma will have my head.” They'd laughed together and Severus had hugged him tightly before dashing to the corner sweet-shop with his bounty.

Severus smiled and slipped the purse back into his pocket.


End file.
